The grandchildren of the gods
by Sam-Daughter Of Athena
Summary: This is a story about our favorite demigods as the struggle with their biggest challenge yet. Parenthood! They have to raise their their kids and to make the struggle even harder the gods come to visit. The demigod couples include Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, Leyna, Tratie, and many more.
1. They are here!

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson or any characters you recognize.**

**-Percy's POV-**

Annabeth and I were sitting in our house in New Demigod with our twins Sandy and Minerva. They are almost six years old. Annabeth and I are both 22. Annabeth got pregnant with them when she was 16 while we were in Tarturaus. New Demigod is based off of New Rome in Camp Jupiter. After the two camps combined it became New Demigod since it couldn't be called New Rome or Greece. The two camps combined at Piper and Jason's request. Each of us seven were given a gift after we defeated Gaea, and that was what Piper and Jason wanted.

Sandy was the oldest of the two. She is smart, loves to read, and is always learning new things. She looks like a typical Athena child, except her hair is straight like mine. Basically, she is just like Annabeth. Minerva is more like me. She is smart for a six year old but she doesn't enjoy reading or learning as much as her sister. Minerva is more laid back like me. She also looks like me. She has my eyes and my hair color. The only thing she got from Annabeth and Athena is her curly hair and intellegence.

"Daddy, when is grandpa going to get here?" Minerva whined. Minerva and Poseidon are really close. They are really similar so they get along great. Minerva could never wait until he got here. That was Annabeth's wish. The gods be able to visit.

"He will get here soon. Just be patient." I told her. I knew that wasn't possible. She has ADHD. She can't sit still or wait patiently for anything, and I know how that feels. Sandy controls her ADHD well like Annabeth does. Minerva is like me though and she can't control it well.

Just then Poseidon and Athena walked in the door with their arms filled with presents. Ever since the twins were born, they compete to buy them the best presents. Minerva jumped up and ran and grabbed Poseidon's leg almost causing him to drop the presents.

"Hi Min, how's my little sea princess?" Poseidon chuckled while looking at his granddaughter. "And my little miss know it all?" He asked Sandy. He had given them those nicknames when they were little. Minerva loved the water so he called her Sea Princess, and Sandy would always correct his grammar and his facts so he called her Little Miss Know It All.

They both just smiled at him in response, and Athena rolled her eyes at him. Athena has never liked the nicknames. She didn't give them any nicknames except Honey and Sweetheart.

"How are you Annabeth, Perseus?" Athena asked us as she hugged Sandy. She never calls me Percy. Annabeth tells me it is because of our parents rivalry. I think it is because she hates me.

"I'm great mom. How are you? Here, let me help you with those." Annabeth replied taking the presents and sitting them on the table.

"Thank you, I'm also great. Thanks for asking." Athena said while she helped set the presents on the table. Dad then decided to walk with Minerva still on his leg. He walked two steps and then he tripped.

* * *

Hi! Here is my other new story. Vote on the poll on my profile to decide if you like this story or The summer the gods came to visit better. Review!


	2. Presents!

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson**

**-Athena's POV-**

"Minerva!" I screamed as I saw Poseidon trip. I managed to grab her right before she hit the floor and Annabeth and Percy grabbed the presents that flew through the air.

"That was not smart. You caused your grandfather to trip. You could of been badly injured!" I scolded Minerva as I checked over her body for injures. Luckily she didn't have any.

"Thanks for not trying to prevent my fall Athena." Poseidon grumbled. I could only save him or Minerva and Minerva is mortal and would be badly hurt if I didn't grab her.

"You're welcome Poseidon. I think Minerva is more important to prevent injuries from your stupidity than you are." I told him as Poseidon just rolled his eyes and got off the floor.

"Me? As if I have any stupidity. I meant to do that. I was falling for you Athena." Poseidon said as he smirked at me. He knows that saying things like that always fluster me. I am a maiden goddess so things like that have always flustered me and it is hard to retort to something like that.

"As if. You probably just wanted the kiss the carpet." I said as I thought of something to retort.

"Maybe I was seeing who was a better kisser. You or the floor. I bet you are a much better kisser than the carpet was. You should kiss me and then I can find out." Poseidon smirked at me and then puckered his lips and started walking towards me.

I saw Annabeth and Percy standing by the table and they both had horrified expressions on their face. They have both faced hundreds of monsters but they get horrified when one of their parents tried kissing the other. It is actually very horrifying that Poseidon is flirting with me. He just does it to make me flustered or to embarrass me. He never gets far with his flirting.

I pushed Poseidon away and he kissed the palm of my hand instead of my lips. I grabbed Sandy's hand and led her over to the presents on the table. Minerva and Sandy both loved opening presents.

"Which ones are mine?" Minerva asked Poseidon as she eyed the presents. Poseidon chuckled and told her that hers had the blue fish on them and Sandy had the green fish.

I explained to them which presents I bought were theirs and they started ripping open presents. Poseidon bought them both new swimsuits and a pet goldfish. He somehow managed to just fill the inside of the wrapping paper with water for the fish to swim in and the outside stayed dry. Poseidon's presents were not very beneficial to Sandy and Minerva's future though. Mine were much better.

I both both girls new books. The books would help their reading skills, math skills, and help them to spell better. I thought my presents were great. Sandy really liked them, but Minerva wasn't as interested. She liked Goldie the goldfish better. She could apparently talk to him as she kept a conversation going with the fish. I will make Minerva enjoy learning more by the end of the summer. That is my goal.

* * *

Hi! Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while :( I have been really busy with school and trying to update my other stories. About the Pothena in this chapter, I personally love Pothena so their relationship will grow in this story. Review!

Responses to the reviews-

Chazaq- Thanks for the tips :) I will try to make it better and make the writing clearer. I am glad you like it :)

elijahlover- I am glad that you love it. Athena and Sandy will be pranked soon :)

~Sam-Daughter Of Athena


	3. You are watching my kids?

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson**

**-Annabeth's POV-**

I watched as the girls opened their presents. Books, fish, and swimsuits. That is what they usually got.

I couldn't believe that Poseidon was flirting with mom. If they were to get married then things would be awkward for Percy and I. We would be like step siblings. You can't be married to your step brother, and I thought Athena hated Poseidon.

"Percy, I just remembered." Poseidon said breaking me out of my thoughts. "Athena and I will be watching the twins tonight while you go out. You could go on a date night or you could go hang out with the other demigods since all of the gods are watching their grandkids, but it has to be outside camp borders."

"I love spending time with grandpa Poseidon and grandma Athena. It is so fun!" Minerva squealed. Poseidon and mom have never been fully left on charge of the twins though. Percy and I would always just be across the room or in a different room.

Percy and I have never been out alone since the twins were born. Sure we could have Jason and Piper or Thalia and Nico or really any of our friends watch them but we were always concerned about their safety and we didn't want Leo to get nervous if we let him watch them and accidentally catch on fire. That happened with his daughter Tia the first time he held her. Luckily she was immune to fire like Leo. We are not sure about his only other child Marcello,who all the guys call Marc when Reyna isn't around but us girls don't since we think Marcello is such a cute name, yet though since Leo hasn't caught on fire while holding him, but he is only 2 months old.

"Um, I guess that's fine. Just promise me that you will not endanger their lives. I would like them to still be alive when we get back with no cuts or bruises and not traumatized." Percy said. He was really over protective of the twins. That is why he is such a great father.

"Percy, I swear on the River Styx that I will try not cause any injures to the girls. Besides do you think that we can do anything fun with the one goddess who basically does not let anyone have fun?" Poseidon said with a chuckle. I am so glad that my mom was going to be there though. Poseidon and Percy were just alike in the way of their idiotic ideas. If Poseidon was solely in charge of the girls then I would be worried.

"I condone fun as long as it is not your idea of fun. Dousing people with water for no reason is not nearly as fun as playing a great game of chess. Chess is both fun and is great for your brain seeing how the whole game is based on strategy." Athena retorted. I just smirked. Athena loved anything that used brain power but I know Poseidon loved not using his brain.

"Chess is boring and is no fun at all. It is fun to douse people in water. Especially Apollo since he thinks that water puts out the radiance that he emits." Poseidon replied. I would imagine that Apollo would not be happy if water was dumped on him.

"Was soaking father fun? He got so mad that he summoned lighting to hit you. Apollo only cursed you to speak in rhymes for 24 hours. Although it was more of a punishment to everyone else than it was to you." Athena said. Hearing someone speak in rhymes would get annoying after awhile especially if it was someone who didn't know a lot of words that rhymed.

"Whatever Athena. Me and Minerva and Sandy are going to to beach and then we will find people to soak in water." Poseidon said as he scooped both girls up in his arms and started out the door.

"The grammatically correct way to say that is Minerva, Sandy, and I, and there is no way I am letting you involve Sandy and Minerva in your pranks." Athena called after Poseidon and the proceeded to follow him out the door but not before she casted a smile my way.

"We'll I guess we better get ready for our date." Percy said as we both went to dress in more appropriate clothes for our first date in almost 6 years.

* * *

Hi! Here is the update. How was your Halloween? Did anyone dress up as any PJO character a and get a lot of candy? My trick or treating is tonight (November 3rd) since they canceled it because it was supposed to storm but it never did. October 30th marked the day that I have officially been in this wonderful fandom for a year! It may of been sooner than that because we did a play on the 1st chapter of TLT but I think that was the day. Review and tell me your thoughts and ideas for this story!

Responses to the reviews-

Chazaq- I could never figure out what to say in that chapter so it took me forever to update :) One year is way too long to wait for a book. I love responding to reviews :)

anyeshabaner- :)

jesusvaldivia1992- Thank you so much! I'm glad you love it

Guest- I plan on adding many different couples kids :)


	4. Leyna's kids

**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson**

**-Leo's POV-**

I was sitting on the couch in my house while my daughter Tia sat on my lap. Next to me my wife Reyna was rocking our son, Marcello, in her arms trying to get him to fall asleep. Tia is four and Marcello is 2 months old. Tia looks like me, but Marc looks like Reyna.

My father Hephaestus sat on the couch that opposed mine. He was here to visit us, but every time he did things were a little awkward. My father and I are not very close and we really don't talk much.

"So...dad how are things going in the forges?" I asked trying to relieve the tension in the room.

"They are fine. I am just building some new weapons for the campers to train with." He replied. This talk wasn't going to go very far.

Reyna finally got Marc to sleep and after she excused herself everything was quiet until Chloe, Piper and Jason's daughter, came running in through front door.

"Chloe! How many times have I told you to knock on doors." Jason scolded and then proceeded to bow to dad. "Leo, are you and Reyna going to go on a date tonight or would you like to go do something with Piper and me?

"Where are we going to leave the kids if we go out?"I asked as I eyed Tia and Chloe talking on the couch. They have been best friends from practically birth. They were actually both born on the same day, but Chloe is one hour older.

"You don't know? The gods are watching the kids and letting us go out somewhere but it has to be out of camp." Jason answered.

"Um..no dad never mentioned it but let's go ask Reyna what she wants to do." I replied. "Hey Tia, I'm going to go talk to mommy okay."

"Ok daddy" She replied and then went back to her conversation with Chloe.

"Hey Reyna. Do you want to go hang out with Jason and Piper tonight since the gods are watching the kids?" I asked quietly so I wouldn't wake Marc. He would cry for hours if he got woke up. He got that from me. Not the crying part, but the not wanting to be woken up part. Leo Valdez does not cry.

"You're dad is watching our kids? Does he even know how to watch kids? What if they get hurt?" Reyna asked worriedly.

"That is exactly how Piper felt too. She was worried that she would come home and Aphrodite would have taught the kids how to put on makeup or that she would of changed their entire wardrobe." Jason said trying to help but just making the situation worse. Piper and Jason have 6 kids. They currently hold the award for the most kids, but Katie and Travis are close behind with 5. We started the most kids competition when Annabeth told us she was pregnant. I crafted a awesome trophy for the current winners to keep in their house. Their oldest child is six and his name is Clarence. Ada is five, Chloe is four, Alexis is three, and Maxwell and Aello are six months old.

"Reyna I'm sure he will do fine. They won't get hurt but if it possibly would happen then Apollo would heal them. You have to remember that the other gods are here also. They will all help take care of them. We will be spending our night out with Jason and Piper." I told her.

"Ok Leo. You're right. They will be fine. Besides I don't think your dad will let anything bad happen to them." Reyna finally answered.

"You go get ready and I will go tell Tia." I said as Reyna nodded and walked out of Marcello's nursery to go to our room.

"Tia, mommy and daddy are going out tonight. Grandpa Hephaestus will be watching you and Marc." I told Tia. "We will be back in time to put you to bed. Be good and remember the rules. No trying to set your brother on fire if he cries and starts to annoy you. Actually don't set anything on fire okay."

"Ok daddy. Can Chloe spend the night? It has already been six days since I spent the night at her house!" Tia begged. Once a week Tia and Chloe will spend the night together at either Jason or my house depending on whose turn it is. This week is my turn.

"That's fine as long as Uncle Jason says it's okay. I should be back in time for your bedtime anyhow." I told her. All of the kids called us demigods their aunts and uncles. Minerva and Sandy started it.

"It's fine by me as long as you behave for Uncle Leo and Aunt Reyna." Jason told Chloe.

"Ok dad. Are you okay with watching Chloe too. If not Aphrodite will watch her until I get home then I can go get her." I asked. Dad hasn't really commented throughout the whole conversation.

"I can watch her. They can help me with Marcello." Dad answered me and then went silent.

Jason and I then sat on the couch and joined the girls conversation about barbies while we waited for Reyna.

* * *

Hi! Here is the next chapter. Who's point of view do you want next? I made a tumbler account! You can follow me and ask questions about my stories or you can answer questions I ask. Here is the link- .com. Review!

Responses to the reviews-

Pwnie3- Here is Leyna! Tratie and Frazel will be soon :)

Doclover- I'm glad you loved it :) Here is the update!

allenr- There will be more Percabeth fluff to come :)

readingaddict24- Thanks :)


End file.
